


lies,greed,misery

by daisya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, dark!Sherlock, dark!john
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisya/pseuds/daisya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows Sherlock is alive , he want Sherlock back , so he have to take some actions .</p>
            </blockquote>





	lies,greed,misery

标题：lies,greed,misery  
分级：我猜是PG13  
配对：H/W  
警告！有ooc和黑化

 

i wanna see you choke on your lies  
swallow up your pride  
suffer all alone in your misery  
——linkin park《lies ,greed,misery》  
正文

 

　　John 是一个战士。   
　　无论他是否患有那该死的PTSD，无论他是否因为左肩中弹而跛足，无论他对待Hudson太太多么温和，无论他是否穿着滑稽的圣诞毛衣，无论他是否对他人以礼相待笑容是否可爱，人们都不应该忘记，他曾是一个军医。   
　　   
1.lies 

　　　　John原本是没有发现有什么不对的。   
　　他和Anderson并不是朋友，在那件事情之前，Anderson是一个讨厌Sherlock会拆穿他所有事的人之一，在那件事情之后，Anderson是把Sherlock推向死亡的人中的一个，是John不想再见到的人之一。   
　　然而那一天，他突然找上门来，告诉他sherlock还活着。当时他已经从贝克街搬出，到了现在所住的地方，和玛丽也已经开始了稳定的交往。他过着没有sherlock的生活，日复一日假装自己并未千疮百孔，假装自己可以开始新的生活，假装sherlock只是他的朋友，曾经最好的最为独一无二的朋友。   
　　多么疯狂的想法啊，他看着Anderson拿出地图仔细地给他讲着前几天新闻上报道的案件，信誓旦旦地指出那肯定是sherlock解决的，心里一边想着，那天他可是亲眼看着sherlock从巴茨医院顶楼跳下，亲手探过sherlock的脉搏，看着鲜血从那funny的脑袋里流出，浸透了他额前的刘海，看着他的瞳孔扩散，看着他……死亡。无论过去多久，每当唤起时，这幅画面依然栩栩如生，他甚至都可以闻到空气中蔓延的血腥味。   
　　他把Anderson赶了出去。Anderson以为他是谁？拿着这样一对似是而非的资料，说出一些令人惊讶的话就可以成为sherlock了吗？Sherlock活着的时候，指责他是一个骗子，认为他是个罪犯；sherlock死后，却认为他又活着，在帮助人们处理案件。   
　　但是，这个念头却在他的心里生了根。   
　　Sherlock还活着。   
　　多么奇妙的一句话。一句话只要出现了sherlock，必定就不再简单。而如果sherlock真的还活着，他的身躯还没有被蛆虫啃噬，他的大脑还没有被微生物分解，他的心脏还没有停止跳动，那该是多么好的事情。   
　　他看完了所有anderson带过来的资料，调查着每一件资料里提到的案件，将每一个案子解决的关键点标出，力图总结出相关的模式，在报纸上、在网络上寻找着所有相关的事件，而他搜查的越多，他对于sherlock还活着的期待便越来越深。   
　　很多事情当你丝毫没有察觉时，不过是白纸一张，而当你足够认真深入地探究时，所有的一切都会显现出端倪。   
　　比如斜对面住的那对所谓的夫妻，比平常意义上的邻居更为关注他的生活；医院里那个说喜欢和他喝一样的咖啡的年轻医生，比平常意义上的同事更为注意他，也比一般的医生反应更为敏捷。Mycroft为什么要派人在他身边监视他？如果是为了保护他的话，他并不认为他现在的医生工作需要得到这样的保护，而如果是因为sherlock的话，那一切都可以说得通了。   
　　比如当新闻上的报道一个接一个的串联起来时，那些只有sherlock才能做到的事情、只有sherlock才能发现的细节、只有sherlock才能分辨的真假，一点点地使john开始相信，sherlock还活着。   
　　为什么sherlock还活着呢？是Mycroft找到什么神奇的魔法师复活了sherlock吗？不不不，就算mycroft再怎么神通广大，复活人类应该也不会是那么简单的事。又或者，sherlock从未死去。   
　　Sherlock伪造了自己的死亡。   
　　而他三年来毫不知情。 

2，greed. 

　　他知道的，与他人所说的不一样的是，sherlock并非没有心，相反，sherlock相比其他人有着一颗更为人性化的心。而正是因为他的更为人性化，因此用情也更深，所以，他更为抑制自己的“情”，才会让众人认为他是没有心的，事实上，那些人只是没有接触到他的心，而人们向来把看不到的当做不存在而已。   
　　他多么高兴于他是接触到sherlock的心的那一个。   
　　当他亲吻sherlock时，他可以听到sherlock心脏的跳动；当sherlock抚上他的脖颈时，他能感受到sherlock手掌的热度；当他们拥抱时，他可以感受到sherlock呼吸的潮湿。在那些时刻，他们互相渗透，他们属于彼此。   
　　而所有人在爱面前，都是贪婪的。Sherlock更是其中的佼佼者，他知道并乐于享受着这一点。   
　　他乐于享受sherlock在他身上留下深深的齿痕，那些让他在sherlock不再出现在他面前低头亲吻他之后还想保留下来的痕迹，那一个个疯狂的躁动的似乎让他回到了年少轻狂时光的夜晚；乐于享受sherlock在他遭受搭讪时无论对方是男是女都会冲上前来说出一大堆让对方恨不得从未出现在这条街道的言论，然后像领土被侵犯的猫一样看着他；乐于享受sherlock在说出一长串的推理之后急切地盯着他想要他的反应的眼神，乐于享受sherlock所带来的一切，但除了这次，这次让他目睹的伪造的死亡，这次三年来无声无息的消失。   
　　他知道sherlock有他的理由，为了保护自己的安全，为了向世人隐瞒他的假死，等等等等。Sherlock总是会有理由的，所有的事情都是。但是，john仍然无法原谅。他是一个军医，而不是需要被人保护着一无所知生活的泰迪。他以为sherlock知道这点，而显然，知道一切的sherlock并未将此纳入考虑范围，而是径自做了决定——离开他。   
　　Sherlock总是想抓住一切，大部分时候他也可以抓住，而这次，john决定用实际来告诉sherlock，他也并非总是能顺利得到他想要的，而大英军医john有时也是可以得到自己想要的。   
　　John知道sherlock想要的是什么，接下来的问题便只是：该如何去做？   
　　他开始更加留心他周围的人群。不不不，他不是Hannibal Lecter，那些人在他的眼里并不是食物，他们是诱饵，是引诱sherlock回来的诱饵。当他定下目标后，在他看向他们时，看到的不再是鲜亮的服饰，而是掩藏在服饰之下的跃动的心脏，延伸的血管，白色的肋骨，看到的是这些在sherlock眼眸中的深影。   
　　他是医生，即使他已经不在意手上会沾染上多少鲜血，但他是John Watson，他绝不会为了个人利益而向一个普通人出手，当然，这也是没有必要的。世界上的人这么多，所有人都是靠伤害他人活下去，而又有那么多人背负着罪孽苟存着，如蝼蚁般啮咬着这个世界。他只需要找出这些蝼蚁就够了。 

3，misery. 

　　他要结婚了。   
　　根据他秘密加入empty house 后所得的信息以及自己所获得的相关新闻，sherlock的运动轨迹已日渐明晰，他正慢慢向伦敦靠近。加之最近报纸网络上铺天盖地所报道的伦敦连续杀人夺器官案吸引着无数人的眼球，sherlock定不会错过这个消息，那么他不日便会回来。在这个时候给sherlock这个大大的惊喜应该是一个不错的选择。   
　　他很感谢mary的陪伴，至少mary的存在让hudson太太和lestrade探长他们相信自己已经回到了生活的正轨，而不是用着奇怪的、同情的眼神看着他。Mary是一个好姑娘。姣好的外貌，开朗的性格，体贴，聪明，她的眼睛里似乎也藏着一个世界。每个人的身上都背负着自己的秘密，John无意于深入探索。更令john欣喜的是，虽然他一直都很小心翼翼，精心地挑选受害者，谨慎地处理掉挖出来的器官，小心地摆放死者的躯体以达到自己设想中的样子，但他也有失误的时候，而Mary在见到自己衣袖上残存的血迹时，竟也什么都没有说，只是带着奇怪的笑意看着他，便迎上前来亲吻他的脸。John知道Mary可能有什么问题，但sherlock已经植根于他的脑中，他日日所想所思都只是sherlock以及让sherlock回来，无暇再兼顾其他。   
　　这一天终于来临。   
　　甫一打开门，他就发现了有哪里不对劲，早些时候他就接到过mary急匆匆的电话，说她远在瑞士的表姐出事了所以她临时需去那边一趟，因此家里理应是不会有人在的，而现在，房子里有什么地方不对了。他反手将门带上，感觉到他的血液在沸腾。他方带关了门站定，就感觉到一个身影朝他扑来，抓着他的手腕将他压到了一边的墙上，这所带来的熟悉感顿时便让他陷入了眩晕之中，紧接着的便是侵袭上来的便是嘴唇，john没有丝毫迟疑地回吻了上去，来人嘴角微微上扬，满意地加深了这个亲吻，正在二人投入之时，john突然抬起膝盖狠狠地踢向来人，反手将其压在了墙上，手肘抵着喉咙处，“Sherlock，你不准备说点什么吗？“   
　　”john，I am back 。“sherlock虽然成为了被压在墙上的那方，却丝毫没有紧张之意，反而凑到john的耳边低声说道，而这声音里透出来的喑哑的情欲几乎让john的膝盖一软。   
　　”oh，显而易见（obviously）。然后？“   
　　”我还能说什么呢？John，you are amazing？“sherlock继续说道，”你想让我回来的方式很有新意，不过杀掉那几个人的手法实在乏善可陈，下刀的方法也太过专业明显地表示出你是个医生，不过找到四个名字首字母连成”back“的罪犯可真是用心良苦，说真的，你要他们的肾脏做什么？你又不是hannibal。“   
　　”要知道，我总要留点痕迹明显的表明这些是连环杀人案……“john歪了歪头回答道，努力摆出严肃的表情却因sherlock在脖颈处的舔舐而打破，泄露出一丝呻吟。Sherlock抓住john的手，伸手将他抱了起来，直接向卧室走去……   
　　第二天。   
　　John睁开眼睛，看着sherlock在镜子前整理着西装，自己裸露在外的手臂上的痕迹显示出昨晚sherlock的疯狂。Sherlock整理着装完毕后，凑过来给了john一个深吻，而后起身边向外走去边说道：”我还要去与Lestrade讨论你的杰作，今晚见。“   
　　顿在门口，Sherlock突然转过身来继续说道，”顺便一提，你的’未婚妻’Mary因在美国杀了三任自己的丈夫已经被警方通缉，昨天在逃往法国的路上不知道为何消息走漏而被警方带走了，真是可惜，她应该不会回来了。“   
　　John呻吟了一声，把头埋在被子里。FML。   
END


End file.
